(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the field of image processing and reconstruction, image quality improvement has been studied using a technique of modifying an entire image to an appropriate image quality level or a technique of finishing the skin of humans, or the sky of a landscape with a more attractive memory color. Controlling texture which appeals to human perception or is caused by touch other than visual sense has been actively studied recently.